Shy
by Agrajag
Summary: Clint loves superhero movies.


The Tower was emptier than usual. All of the Avengers were out bar three.

Clint and Natasha sat on the couch in the lounge room, discussing what to do that night.

Bruce Banner sat in the corner, silently reading a science journal.

Clint and Natasha finally decided to go to the cinema.

They got up and fetched their coats and went to the door.

As Clint was walking out, Natasha – who was behind him – stopped and looked back at Bruce.

Clint stopped to see what was holding Natasha up.

"We should ask Banner to come." she whispered.

Clint looked over at the man.

"Are you sure? He's always been kinda shy." replied Clint, just as quietly.

"All the more reason to invite him, bring him out of his shell a little."

"Well go and ask him then." said Clint, getting a little annoyed at how long they were taking to discuss the matter.

"No, you do it, I'm too scary." replied Natasha, with a slight smirk on her face.

She pushed him with some considerable force towards Bruce.

Clint tripped and fell on his face.

Bruce looked up to see Clint face down on the floor with Natasha giggling uncontrollably at the door.

Clint stood up quickly and dusted himself off.

"Hey, Bruce!" Clint flashed an award-winning smile, totally dismissing his fall. "Want to go to see a movie with 'Tash and I?"

Bruce looked unsure. He glanced at his science journal then back to Clint's face.

"Well, I don't know, I think-" Bruce started.

"Come on, Doc, don't wanna be stuck in here all day do you?"

Clint's smile didn't die down.

Bruce relented.

"Oh, alright." he said, smiling slightly.

He got up and walked over. Clint patted him on the back.

Bruce grabbed his coat and the three of them left.

-o-

They had chosen a recent superhero movie that had just came out.

Well, Clint had chosen it, he loved superhero movies.

They got their tickets and went to find their seats.

Bruce sat next to Clint, who sat next to Natasha.

They were half-way through the movie when Natasha's hip vibrated.

She jumped a little which caused them both to look at her. She blushed a little and looked down.

It was her beeper.

"Damn," she whispered. "I have to take this. Sorry guys."

She hugged Clint and waved at Bruce, who waved back. She then left.

Both Clint and Bruce went back to watching the movie.

Clint noticed that Natasha had left her popcorn.

He took it and laughed mischievously in his mind.

He ate as he watched the movie.

"Want to share Natasha's popcorn?" he whispered to Bruce, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Bruce chuckled.

"Yeah, sure."

Clint placed the popcorn between them so they both had access to it.

The film was taking a romantic turn. The Hero had just saved the beautiful love interest and was now kissing her and all that _romantic crap_ Clint thought.

Clint was staring at the screen, putting his hand into the box for a big handful of popcorn.

He ended up getting a big handful of Bruce's hand.

His face flushed, radiating heat.

He didn't take his eyes away from the screen or take his hand away from Bruce's.

Bruce hadn't moved his hand away either.

They both sat there, holding hands in the popcorn.

He turned his head ever so slightly in Bruce's direction.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Bruce watching the movie nonchalantly as if nothing was happening.

Clint calmed down a little when he saw that Bruce wasn't freaking out.

They sat like that for a while, just holding hands and watching the movie.

Clint wanted to try something.

He rubbed Bruce's hand slightly with his thumb, still holding his hand.

He looked at Bruce from the corner of his eye again.

No reaction.

He turned his head to look at Bruce, who then looked back at him.

Bruce smiled at Clint and squeezed his hand slightly.

Clint smiled back at him, pulled their hands out of the popcorn and moved the box over to Natasha's seat.

They smiled at each other again; their hands still joined, and then looked back at the screen.

_This is a good movie_ Clint thought.

* * *

A/N

This was created from a tumblr prompt for askhulkeye.

"Bruce has always been kinda shy."

It was meant to be a really short ficlet, but, well, yeah, I got carried away, haha.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
